Fais moi peur
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Une kermesse, un stand, un petit défi stupide... "Oh, Iceman ? Même pas peur !" S'il avait su, Duo n'aurait jamais lancé cette phrase... Ma toute première fic mais allez lire quand même


Fais-moi peur

- DUOOOOOOOOO !!!

David Junior Maxwell, autrement dit Duo, se retourna en haussant un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit son nom, une sucette à la fraise dans la bouche. Ses grands yeux couleur améthyste s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille courir vers lui en pleurant. Il repoussa d'un geste vif ses cheveux châtains et nattés, incroyablement longs pour un garçon de dix-neuf ans, assura son équilibre sur ses deux jambes et ouvrit les bras. Juste à temps. Hilde, l'une de ses meilleures amies, se jeta à son cou en l'étranglant à moitié.

- BOUHOUUUU DUOOOO…

- Allons allons c'est fini le gros chagrin, il va revenir le Père Noël…

- Crétin.

Duo rit et lui tapota la tête.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez ma grande, raconte tout à tonton Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas cette fois ? Tu as renversé ta glace sur ton chemisier devant ta proie du jour ?

Hilde se redressa et lui flanqua une claque derrière la tête en s'essuyant les yeux.

- T'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets. J'ai voulu essayer le stand "Fais-moi peur"…

- Et tu as eu la trouille ?

- Oui mais… Ce type fait vraiment trop peur ! Duoooo s'il te plaît tu veux pas faire quelque chose ? Tout le monde perd à cause de lui !

- Hilde, c'est le but du stand, nan ? Récolter de l'argent pour les enfants leucémiques, et flanquer une bonne frousse aux amateurs de sensations, alors de quoi tu te plains ?

- Mais… Duo…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, vaincu. Avec Hilde, c'était la même chose qu'avec Quatre, son ami d'enfance : lorsqu'ils lui faisaient les "chibi eyes powa", il était incapable de leur résister. Bon, d'accord, la jeune fille avait un autre avantage : s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait après les yeux de chien battu, elle le frappait. Et après trois ans de pratique intensive des arts martiaux, elle avait des arguments percutants. Il poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme et posa une main sur son cœur.

- Bon, je crois que je vais devoir aller mourir d'une crise cardiaque si je ne veux pas que tu m'arraches les oreilles … Tu sais que c'est pas parce que t'es plus forte que moi, espèce de monstre à visage de femme, que tu dois me frapper pour avoir ce que tu veux ? Un de ces jours tu tomberas sur quelqu'un de plus fort que toi et…

- Duo.

- Yes darling ?

- Arrête ça de suite. Et va au stand. Compris ?

Il rit, mais s'éloigna aussitôt pour éviter le poing qui fusait en direction de sa fine mâchoire. En plus de sa mince silhouette androgyne, il avait en effet hérité d'un visage aux traits fins, et on le confondait très régulièrement avec une femme. Ce qui l'agaçait pas mal, soit dit en passant. Mais bon, ses amants semblaient apprécier son androgynie alors il avait plutôt tendance à accentuer cet aspect-là de sa personne. Oui, amants. Duo était gay, et ne s'en cachait nullement.

Et s'il se retrouvait à devoir affronter le fameux stand "Fais-moi peur", c'était à cause de la fête foraine que son université avait organisé pour soutenir financièrement l'hôpital voisin qui menaçait de fermer ses portes. Duo finissait sa deuxième année de licence d'allemand et il rêvait de devenir traducteur dans le futur. Ce qui ne serait pas trop difficile pour lui : l'anglais était sa deuxième langue maternelle, en plus du français, et il parlait couramment espagnol, italien et portugais. Duo avait accueilli l'idée de cette fête avec… _beaucoup_ d'enthousiasme. Il adorait faire la fête. Même s'il n'avait pas pu faire partie des bénévoles, il mettait un point d'honneur à participer à chacun des stands, et tant pis si son budget en prenait un coup. C'était pour la bonne cause.

Le stand "Fais-moi peur" partait d'un principe très simple. Les étudiants qui le souhaitaient pénétraient dans une tente, où se trouvait une seule personne, pour une durée de cinq minutes. Soit ils y tenaient le temps déterminé sans avoir peur, soit c'était à eux d'effrayer le bénévole. Et visiblement, depuis le début, personne n'y avait tenu plus d'une minute. Les perdants devaient donner deux euros en sortant de la tente.

Duo finit sa sucette et s'y dirigea en sifflant joyeusement. Un jeune Chinois était planté à côté de l'entrée, le visage impassible. En le voyant approcher, il haussa vaguement un sourcil.

- Maxwell.

- 'Lut mon Feifei, comment tu vas ?

Wufei Chang se rembrunit aussitôt. Les deux garçons se connaissaient un peu, ils avaient un cours d'anglais en commun – ben quoi, il fallait bien consolider ces bases, même si on était naturellement bilingue – et avaient plus ou moins sympathisé. Ou plutôt, Duo s'amusait à faire sortir le Chinois de ses gonds et l'autre démarrait au quart de tour.

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- T'as pas vu une brunette aux cheveux courts sortir d'ici complètement terrorisée ?

- J'en ai vu plus d'une.

Le jeune américain sourit.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Je sais très bien que t'as l'œil sur elle, mon 'tit Fei. Tu me feras pas croire que t'as pas remarqué que Hilde est venue faire un tour ici. Va falloir que vous vous décidiez à vous mettre ensemble un de ces jours, je commence à en avoir marre que vous vous tourniez autour tous les deux. Je sais pas moi, quand elle vient au dojo t'as qu'à la mettre au tapis, de une ça lui fera les pieds de perdre pour une fois et de deux tu pourrais en profiter pour lui rouler une pelle… Enfin bref, c'est pas le sujet, et calme-toi un peu mon vieux à force de rougir tu vas finir par égaler cette vieille bique de prof d'anglais quand elle s'énerve après moi.

- MAXWELL !

- Vi, c'est moi. Mais bon, je disais, c'est pas le sujet. Je suis là parce que Hilde m'a ordonné de tenir tête au Monstre de la Fête et parce que c'est l'un des seuls stands que j'ai pas encore fait… Je peux ?

A ce moment-là, un pan de la tente se souleva. Une jeune fille tremblante comme une feuille et les larmes aux yeux en sortit. Elle fouilla un instant dans sa poche, en sortit une pièce de deux euros qu'elle donna à Wufei et s'éloigna presque en courant. Duo haussa un sourcil.

- Wow, il est si terrible que ça ce type ?

Chang se contenta de sourire légèrement.

- Maintenant tu peux y aller.

L'américain haussa les épaules et rentra la tente. L'intérieur était plongé dans l'obscurité et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'y habituer, après le soleil du mois de mai. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Et la première chose qu'il distingua, ce fut une paire de prunelles bridées d'un bleu incroyable, glacé, et visiblement… de très mauvaise humeur. Un garçon de son âge était assis sur un fauteuil, bras et jambes croisés, avec une tête de tueur. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, ses courts cheveux ébouriffés, sa chemise et son jean était d'un noir absolu. Duo déglutit. _God, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! _Il y avait un deuxième fauteuil face à cet inconnu, et le jeune homme s'y installa avec désinvolture.

- Eh ben, pas étonnant que tu fasses fuir tout le monde ! Chuis sûr que t'es un terroriste, t'as vraiment une tête qui fait trop peur, on dirait que tu vas sauter sur les gens pour les bouffer… _Moi je dirais pas non…_

L'autre haussa un sourcil et ses yeux se firent encore plus froids.

- Hn.

- Alors là, si tu les tues pas sur place avec le regard de la mort, tu les achèves avec ton "hn" ! Je vais finir par croire que Wuffy a sortit le sabre de l'armoire du grand-père pour te forcer à tenir ce stand, y a pas d'autres solutions sinon. Tu tires une gueule de six pieds de long, on croirait que t'es à un enterrement et pas à une fête. Allez, sourit, c'est pas la mort d'être là nan, pense à tous ces pauvres gosses.

Le terroriste fronça les sourcils.

- Hn ?

- Bon, laisse tomber. Dans mon pays, on appelle ça vouloir faire la conversation quand on rencontre quelqu'un, mais visiblement c'est pas la peine avec toi. Enfin bref, je parle, je parle, mais en attendant je suis mort si jamais je ressors de là sans avoir réussit ce que Hilde m'a demandé et elle tape fort, c'te fille, c'est un monstre, vivement que Wufwuf – ah non, on dirait un chien quand je l'appelle comme ça – que Fei canalise son énergie à un autre sport que la chasse au Duo, je pense qu'elle ne s'en plaindra pas. Mais bon. Je suis pour quelque chose, non ? Allez Iceman. Fais-moi peur.

Duo avait sourit à ses derniers mots et, étrangement, l'autre aussi – une sorte de minuscule étirement des lèvres, à peine visible à l'œil nu. Dépliant ses longs membres, il se leva lentement. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

- Wow, toi, tu fais de la muscu avec Feifei.

Iceman sourit un peu plus – on passa du nano-sourire au micro-sourire. Il avait des épaules larges, un torse que l'on devinait bien dessiné et qui donnait envie de s'y blottir, et des cuisses fermes. Lorsqu'il vint s'appuyer sur les accoudoirs de la chaise de Duo, les muscles de ses bras saillirent. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre. Ce type était officiellement classé dans la catégorie AAVSP. Appel Au Viol Sur Pattes. Il sourit d'un air malicieux.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, buddy, tu me fais pas peur du tout. T'es bien foutu, d'accord, mais Wuffinou est pas mal non plus. Tu pourrais m'arracher la tête d'un seul geste, un peu comme on écrase une mouche sur le mur, ok, mais ma copine Hilde aussi peut le faire. Trouve autre chose.

- Hn. Ton nom ?

- Duo. Duo Maxwell.

- Hn.

Duo aurait juré voir une brève lueur allumer les iris glacés.

- Wow, ils ont une sacrée couleur tes yeux… Comment on l'appelle déjà ? Bleu de Prusse ? Ou bleu cobalt ?

- Hn.

- Les deux ?

Iceman parut surpris.

- Tu comprends ?

- Chuis multilingue, j'ai un décodeur intégré pour toutes les langues au monde. Même pour le "hnisme". Même si tu es le premier spécimen de ma connaissance à le parler… T'as déjà songé à le faire breveter ? Nan sérieux tu ramasserais un paquet de fric ! T'imagines même pas le nombre de personnes qui le parlent sans même y faire gaffe ! Bon, okay, t'es quand celui qui le parle le plus, j'ai même cru une seconde que tu saurais pas dire autre chose. Sans rire. J'ai cru être tombé sur un terroriste muet. God, t'imagines si le nouveau James Bond tombait sur un type pareil ? "Je suis Bond. James Bond." "Hn." "Je suis ici pour vous arrêter, toi et ta bande de tueurs. "Hn." "Inutile, je serais sans pitié." Ça craint un max quand même ! Tout le monde fuit de la salle de ciné. Remarque, ce serait une bonne arme pour les terroristes… Et sinon, c'est quoi ton petit nom à toi ?

L'autre semblait atterré du flot de paroles qui s'écoulaient sans discontinuer de la bouche de son vis-à vis. Il secoua légèrement la

tête.

- Iceman.

- Ah ah, très drôle monsieur le perfect terroriste. Non allez, comment tu t'appelles ?

Il sourit à nouveau.

- Pour toi, c'est Iceman. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te dire mon nom comme ça ?

- Ben pourquoi pas, je t'ai bien donné le mien !

- Hn.

Duo soupira.

- Bon, bon, d'accord, je me débrouillerai autrement.

La tente s'ouvrit légèrement et Wufei y passa la tête.

- Maxwell ? Ça fait cinq minutes. Y en a d'autres qui veulent essayer.

- Okay, mon Wuffy, je sors.

Iceman recula d'un pas pour lui permettre de se redresser. L'américain retint un soupir de déception. Perfect terroriste sentait bon, mine de rien. Une eau de toilette très légère, qui ne couvrait pas son odeur naturelle, un peu épicée. Il se leva souplement, repoussa sa natte qui avait glissé sur son épaule et sortit à contrecœur de la tente. Mais, alors qu'il allait refermer le tissu et laisser la place à la candidate suivante, il se retourna avec un large sourire.

- Oh, Iceman ?

- Hn ?

Il sourit encore plus.

- Même pas peur.

* * *

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quatre, pour la dernière fois, c'est non !

- Mais Duo…

Duo soupira et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, l'ange blond aux yeux bleus en mode super chibi. Qui trépignait presque à côté de lui, les mains jointes sous le menton.

- Steuplééééé !

- Non ! Je suis pas là pour faire la nounou. Excuse-moi, hein Quatchou, je t'adore vraiment, mais j'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à regarder dans le blanc des yeux le meilleur ami de ton mec pendant que toi et Trowa vous jouez aux lapins dans votre chambre.

Quatre rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Mais non, on est pas comme ça…

- Hum hum. Et les cernes sous tes yeux et ta démarche de canard, c'est parce que vous avez fait une partie de Monopoly ?

- DUO !

- C'est bon, Quat', je plaisante. Vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux. Mais comprends-moi, ça fait un an et demi que je suis célib, alors j'aimerai autant éviter… Hey, ce n'est pas Tro-tro là-bas qui t'attend ?

Quatre releva brusquement la tête. Un jeune homme était adossé à un mur devant la fac. Il leur sourit, une large mèche brune tombant devant l'un de ses yeux verts. Duo lui adressa un signe du bras et donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami.

- Allez fonce lapinou.

- Duo, tu n'as qu'à venir. C'est dernier temps, tu as l'air un peu ailleurs… Depuis la fête, quand j'y pense. Tu t'es disputé avec Trowa ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien que je l'adore, ton homme, sauf quand il essaie de me caser. Une vraie tête de mule celui-là, j'te jure… Enfin. Je t'assure que tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Le blondinet le dévisagea un instant d'un air sérieux.

- Oh, je vois… Toi, tu es amoureux.

Duo vira à l'écarlate.

- Hein ? Quoi, moi, amoureux ? Non mais ça va pas ! N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que…

- Juste ? Duo, tu sais très bien que j'ai un don pour ça. Allez, raconte.

- Mais… mais… c'est rien…

Le regard de Quatre se fit un peu plus grave et il haussa un sourcil sceptique. L'américain rendit les armes.

- Bon, d'accord. J'ai croisé un type à la kermesse et il me trotte dans la tête. Il était sacrément beau gosse. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Voilà, tu sais tout. Content ?

- Hum… Bon, très bien. Je n'insiste pas pour que tu viennes avec nous, mais à une seule condition.

- Ah eh… euh… quoi ?

Quatre croisa les bras et un léger sourire amusé dansa sur ses lèvres.

- Si tu l'as croisé à la fête foraine, c'est que ce type est dans cette université. Alors tu as intérêt à tout faire pour le retrouver, c'est clair ?

Duo éclata de rire et ébouriffa la tignasse blonde de son meilleur ami.

- Ça marche ! En attendant, si je te laisse pas partir immédiatement, ton Trowa adoré va me briser la nuque. T'inquiète pas pour moi, il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque pour rendre mes bouquins. Maintenant, mon petit lapin, cours rejoindre le grand méchant loup…

- Idiot.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Quatre secoua la tête en souriant, puis plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de l'américain et courut rejoindre son petit-ami. Duo observa le couple s'enlacer avec un sourire attendrit, puis tourna les talons et rajusta son sac sur son épaule. Là aussi, pour mettre ces deux-là ensemble, ça avait été la guerre. Trowa travaillait à la boulangerie face à la fac, et Quatre y allait chaque jour, à la fin des cours, pour acheter son petit croissant. Duo avait finit par craindre pour le poids et la santé de son meilleur ami. Et après avoir – discrètement bien sûr – enquêté sur le boulanger, il avait traîné Quatre en boîte où ils l'avaient rencontré "par hasard"… Depuis, le fils Winner rentrait rarement seul, et avait définitivement été rayé de la carte des célibataires.

Duo entra dans la BU de lettres et posa son sac sur la banque d'accueil pour sortir ses livres. La bibliothécaire fronça légèrement les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Ce furent les autres étudiants présents qui se retournèrent pour lui faire "chuuuut !". Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et rendit les bouquins. Il sortit aussitôt après, non sans un retentissant : "bonne soirée guys !!!". Les noms d'oiseaux qui retentirent dans son dos le firent sourire. Il était un provocateur né, qu'y pouvait-il ? Avec un nouvel haussement d'épaules, il attrapa une sucette dans sa poche – à la pomme, cette fois-ci – et se l'enfourna dans la bouche. Les mains dans les poches, il s'apprêtait à rentrer tranquillement chez lui lorsqu'un mouvement à la porte d'une autre annexe de la bibliothèque retint son attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Iceman sortait justement de la BU de sciences, seul. Duo se hâta de le rattraper. Aussi silencieux qu'un chat, il se glissa dans son dos et…

- Fais-moi peur !

L'asiatique sursauta à peine. Il se retourna d'un geste brusque et une brève lueur traversa le bleu de ses yeux.

- Hn.

- Bouh, c'est moi. Alors, Iceman, quoi de neuf ? J'ai entendu dire que votre stand avait récolté un max d'argent à la kermesse, bravo ! Et j'étais prêt à parier que c'était pas toi qui avais payé… Tu leur as fichu la frousse de leur vie apparemment ! Honnêtement, t'as des yeux tueurs… Comment c'est déjà la chanson ? Ah oui ! "Elle a des yeux révolver"… Quoique, il vaut dire "il", nan ? Le premier qui te traitera de fille c'est vraiment un aveugle ! Sérieux, tu passes combien de temps dans ta salle de muscu ?

Iceman sourit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Fait chaud. Je te paie à boire. Pas envie de bavarder dehors.

- Sérieux ? Tu m'invites ? Tu vas pas poser une bombe dans le café, au moins, hein monsieur le perfect terroriste ?

- Baka.

- Hein ? Bon, d'accord, je le reconnais, ce coup-ci mon décodeur est en panne, autant je comprends tout tes "hn" autant là… Tu me traduis, please ? Et c'est quelle langue ?

L'autre sourit un peu plus. _Ouah, faut le voir son mini-sourire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant !_

- Du japonais. Ça veut dire idiot, ou crétin.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Iceman haussa légèrement un sourcil et Duo se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Il rougit violemment.

- Euh non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est un vieux réflexe, hein, c'est tout, chaque fois que mes amis me traitent d'imbécile je leur réponds ça… J'y peux rien, c'est dans mon caractère, je sais que je parle beaucoup et souvent à tort et à travers mais bon voilà on va pas me changer maintenant, c'est un peu tard, et puis c'est aussi pour ça qu'on m'aime ! Euh… Pourquoi tu souris ?

L'asiatique plissa légèrement les yeux, accentuant leur forme en amande.

- Tu me vois comme un ami ?

_Deuxième gaffe. Bravo Duo, continue comme ça !_

- Ben… sinon, je t'aurais pas rattrapé, nan ? Enfin, je sais qu'on se connait pas vraiment, mais bon, faut bien commencer par quelque chose. Et vaut mieux ça que je te vois comme le dernier des abrutis. C'est plus sûr pour ma santé… T'as vu comment t'es taillé ?

- Hn. On y va ?

Duo eut un large sourire, soulagé de changer de sujet.

- Vi !

* * *

- Alors ?

Trois jours plus tard, Quatre et Duo étaient assis sur un muret, dans leur parc préféré, chacun une glace à la main. Le blondinet observait son ami avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu l'as cherché, ton mystérieux inconnu de la fête ?

- Ouais… enfin, je suis tombé sur lui par hasard, et on a été prendre un verre…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Raconte ! Oh par Allah, je ne pensais jamais avoir à te demander ça…

Duo rit.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Comme d'hab, c'est moi qui ai le plus parlé, mais j'ai quand même réussi à apprendre quelques trucs sur lui… Sauf qu'il veut toujours pas me dire son nom, et impossible de tirer les vers du nez à Feifei. Je sais, j'ai essayé et il m'a répondu : "S'il ne t'a rien dit, je vais sûrement pas le faire à sa place. Sans vouloir te vexer, je tiens à la vie." Donc grosso modo Iceman a menacé de mort tous ceux qu'il connaît pour ne pas qu'ils me disent qui il est. Enfin. Sinon, je sais qu'il est en Sciences Info, qu'il veut monter sa propre boîte d'informatique, et qu'il bosse déjà sur la création d'un nouveau logiciel… Maintenant, je sais à qui m'adresser si j'ai un problème avec mon ordi !

- Sympa, il va te donner des cours ?

- Nan, fallait pas pousser quand même.

- …

- Il m'a envoyé balader quand je lui ai demandé.

Quatre étouffa un rire.

- Aha. Bref. Il est fils unique, sa mère est française et son père est japonais, il a deux ans de plus que moi et il espère décrocher son master. Heu… Quoi d'autre…

- Vous allez vous revoir ?

- Vi. Je lui ai dit que j'aimerai bien faire un peu plus connaissance et comme il avait pas forcément envie que je lui courre après dans toute l'université on a décidé qu'on irait boire un verre tous les vendredi, en sortant des cours…

- Eh ben voilà ! Je suis fier de toi mon grand. Et il… te trotte toujours la tête ?

- Hum…

- Développe, Duo. Quand tu réponds par monosyllabes, c'est que ça devient vraiment intéressant. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

- Maieuh…

Duo poussa un soupir, ramena ses pieds sur le muret, entoura ses jambes de ses et posa le menton sur ses genoux. Distraitement, il continuait à lécher sa glace à la framboise. Ses joues avaient un peu rougit et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague.

- Il est… totalement mon type. J'adore sa façon de plisser les yeux quand il se moque de moi, ses longs doigts fins qui jouent avec tout et n'importe quoi quand il réfléchit à ce que je dis, les espèces de nano-sourires qu'il faut chercher pour voir… J'adore ses cheveux qui partent dans tout les sens, on dirait un nid d'oiseau, je crève d'envie d'y passer les mains… J'aime aussi ses monosyllabes en réponses à mes monologues interminables, cette façon qu'il a de me regarder quand je pars dans mes délires complètement farfelus… Et je suis complètement accro à ses yeux bleus.

Il poussa un lourd soupir. Quatre sourit.

- Alors, c'est ça ton type, hein… Tu aimerais bien le meilleur ami de Trowa alors. C'est un mec comme ça.

- Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Ton homme m'en a encore reparlé hier soir ! Pourquoi vous tenez tellement à me caser avec ce fameux… comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Heero. Heero Yuy.

- Ouais c'est ça. "Je veux un Heero." Non merci, c'est pas moi qui chante ça. Vous êtes vraiment adorables, mais je suis un grand garçon, vous savez. Je suis capable de me trouver un petit-ami tout seul.

- Duo, tu l'as dit toi-même. Ça fait un an et demi que tu n'as personne, et tu n'es pas le genre de mecs à coucher à droite à gauche après une soirée en boîte. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Même Heero l'a reconnu.

- Ah parce que ton mec prêche de l'autre côté aussi ? Je rêve !

Quatre sourit, un peu embarrassé malgré tout.

- Il prêche un convaincu… On ne te demande pas grand-chose, Duo. Juste de le rencontrer. Juste une fois ?

Duo sourit, se redressa et passa la main dans la tignasse blonde de son ami.

- Non Quatre. Je t'aime, tu sais. Mais pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas à me sortir Iceman de la tête. Même si ça doit me mener droit dans le mur, j'ai envie de tenter ma chance. Je crois que t'avais raison. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Il se leva et termina le cornet de sa glace avant de s'étirer longuement.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai mon cours d'histoire espagnole qui commence dans dix minutes. En route mauvaise troupe !

* * *

Duo claqua violemment la porte de sa salle de TP sans tenir compte des hurlements hystériques qui s'en échappaient. Il était vraiment furieux, ce qui lui arrivait pourtant rarement. Il venait de se prendre la tête avec sa prof d'anglais, pour ne pas changer, les partiels arrivaient à grands pas, Trowa insistait de plus en plus pour qu'il rencontre son meilleur ami et, pour ne pas arranger les choses, Iceman était introuvable depuis deux semaines. Il y avait des jours comme ça où on avait envie de tout foutre en l'air. Rageur, il jeta violemment son sac sur son épaule et quitta le campus à grands pas. _Marre marre marre marre marre MARRE de cette vie de MERDE !!! Pourquoi tant de haine, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au foutu bon Dieu pour qu'il me fasse subir ça ?! _Aveuglé par la colère, il traversa le passage piéton sans faire attention à la couleur du feu…

- ATTENTION !

Duo vit le sol de rapprocher brusquement et serra les dents en fermant les yeux, prêt à ressentir le choc qui n'allait pas tarder à le secouer. Mais rien ne vint. Il sentit juste deux bras forts l'attraper, une odeur familière, un peu épicée, envahir ses narines et une chaleur diffuse l'entourer. Lentement, il rouvrit un œil… avant d'ouvrir en grand les deux.

- I… Iceman ?

- BAKA !

Les yeux du jeune métis avaient quasiment viré au noir sous la colère. Il le tenait fermement dans ses bras, et tous deux gisaient sur le trottoir d'en face.

- On t'a jamais appris à regarder avant de traverser ?! Tu te rends compte de ce qui a failli ce passer ?! Baka !

Duo eut un faible sourire un peu tremblant.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Hn !

- Tu me dois deux euros…

Iceman se figea, surpris, et sa mâchoire se crispa un peu plus, faisant saillir les tendons de son cou. Puis, une étincelle traversa son regard et il sembla s'adoucir un peu.

- Ça va ?

L'américain haussa un sourcil, avant de sentir quelque chose d'humide glisser dans son cou. Intrigué, il leva la main et effleura sa propre joue. Il fut le premier surpris d'y trouver des larmes. Iceman poussa un soupir et, glissant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de ses épaules, le souleva comme une jeune fille. Duo dut s'accrocher à lui pour garder un minimum d'équilibre en poussant un petit glapissement très peu viril.

- Hey, t'es dingue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas et se laissa porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie de la fac. Sally, l'infirmière, les vit entrer avec stupéfaction. Elle posa lentement le dossier qu'elle feuilletait.

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ce baka a failli se faire renverser. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à lui donner ?

- Bien sûr. Installez-vous dans la pièce à côté, il y a un lit. Allonge-le un peu, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Iceman acquiesça et entra dans la petite salle qu'elle lui désignait. La jeune femme referma la porte derrière eux et il s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Mais Duo refusa de le lâcher. Au contraire, il raffermit sa prise sur la chemise blanche de l'asiatique et se blottit un peu plus contre son torse. Iceman poussa un soupir et commença à lui frotter doucement le dos en faisant de larges cercles réconfortants.

- Tu ne risques plus rien.

- Tu es en colère ?

- Hn. Plus maintenant. Ne recommence plus jamais, d'accord ?

- Vi. Pardon.

- Hn.

Les larmes de Duo commençaient à se calmer peu à peu. Sally rentra, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux garçons et déposa simplement un gobelet d'eau avec un cachet sur la table de chevet avant de ressortir sans un mot. Iceman continua ses caresses apaisantes ; il remontait lentement, effleurant la nuque et les petits cheveux miels qui n'avaient pas été pris dans la natte. Le jeune américain finit par se détendre, au point de ronronner doucement sous le léger toucher. L'asiatique eut un petit sourire.

- Un chat ?

Duo rougit, sans bouger.

- Vi… J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Pardon.

- Hn. C'est kawai.

- Ka quoi ?

Iceman rit doucement.

- Tu chercheras. En attendant, tu vas être un gentil garçon, prendre le médicament et dormir.

- God, je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant ! Je vais devoir me jeter plus souvent sous les voitures alors.

- Pardon ?

- Même pas peur.

L'asiatique secoua la tête et se détacha en douceur du jeune homme. Duo retint un soupir de déception mais se décala de ses genoux. Il se glissa sous la couette en grommelant et la remonta jusqu'à son nez. Iceman haussa un sourcil.

- Ton cachet.

- Nan aime pas les médicaments.

- Hn. C'est ça ou une piqure.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il se redressa, attrapa le gobelet et avala brusquement la petite gélule de couleur avant de se rallonger avec une moue de petit garçon gâté. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps : le sédatif fit effet au bout de quelques minutes à peine et le jeune homme se mit à somnoler. Iceman s'apprêtait à se lever quand Duo le retint faiblement par la manche.

- Hey, je dors pas encore… Reste encore un peu… Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu…

- Gomen. J'ai oublié de te dire que je partais en stage.

- Humpf… c'est pas une excuse…

- Hn. Dors.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le métis tendit la main et caressa doucement son front.

- Je reste.

- T'as intérêt ouais, monsieur le terroriste…

- Baka.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

Et le jeune homme s'endormit, un léger sourire heureux flottant sur les lèvres.

Lorsque Duo rouvrit les yeux, Quatre était assis à son chevet. Il posa un soupir de soulagement.

- Par Allah, Duo, j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque quand Sally est venue me chercher ! Tu veux ma mort avant l'âge ou quoi ?

- Sorry, KitKat, j'ai pas réfléchis… Chuis vraiment désolé. Je recommencerai pas, promis.

- Mouais… Je te tiens à l'œil maintenant ! Et crois-moi, je te laisserai pas recommencer, oui ! Non mais vraiment, toute une éducation à refaire. On va commencer par le début alors : tu mouches ton nez, tu te laves les mains avant de manger, tu dis bonjour à la dame… Et tu regardes à droite et à gauche avant de traverser la route !

L'Américain éclata de rire et se leva.

- Promis !

Son regard fut alors attiré par un éclat discret sur la table de chevet. Une pièce de 2€. Un large sourire illumina son visage et Quatre pouffa.

- J'imagine que le type qui est partit à mon arrivée était le fameux Iceman.

Duo rougit légèrement, les yeux pétillants. Son ami rit à son tour et glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

- Très bien la Belle au Bois Dormant, je te cuisinerai plus tard ! En attendant, c'est Trowa qui cuisine ce soir, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir manger à la maison. Et je te jure sur la tête de toutes mes sœurs que Heero ne sera pas là.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Je meurs de faim !

* * *

- Mon meilleur ami est un faux frère !

Iceman haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration plutôt surprenante. Lui et Duo était installé à leur café habituel, et le jeune homme était affalé sur la table. La serveuse qui leur apporta leurs bières haussa un sourcil surpris, mais l'asiatique lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Duo releva la tête et insista, la mine lugubre :

- Mais c'est vrai ! Il m'a tendu un piège ! Comment voulais-tu que je dise non ? C'est qu'un traître.

- Hn ?

L'américain poussa un soupir, se redressa et sirota sa boisson.

- Tu sais que les partiels viennent de finir. Et Quatchou a décidé de fêter ça, après toute la tension de ces dernières semaines, et moi le mot fête a un effet dévastateur sur mon pauvre petit cerveau alors j'ai répondu oui avant de savoir ce que c'était comme soirée… Et puis c'est pas ma faute aussi, il a glissé ça au beau milieu d'une conversation qui n'avait rien à voir ! Et en plus on mangeait ! T'as vu que Feifei et Hilde se sont enfin mis ensemble ? C'est pas trop tôt d'ailleurs ! Ben on parlait de ça puisque Wuffy s'est enfin décidé à suivre mes conseils et qu'il a battu Hilde au dojo avant de lui rouler le patin du siècle – chaud bouillant notre Chinois national quand il s'y met ! – et là Quatre me sort "On fait une petite soirée sympa dans une semaine pour fêter la fin des cours, tu viens ?" Et moi comme un imbécile heureux j'ai dit oui ! Sauf que ce lapin sauteur – ou sauté plutôt – ne m'avait pas dit que la _petite soirée sympa_ se ferait chez le meilleur pote de son mec ! ET ÇA FAIT TROIS MOIS QUE CES DEUX-LA ESSAIENT DE ME METTRE AVEC CE TYPE !!! QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS VU !

Iceman eut un sourire moqueur, faisant tourner le dessous de verre en carton de sa bière entre ses doigts.

- Hn.

- Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? Je veux paaaaaas y aller, chuis sûr que ce psychopathe va me sauter dessus. Oh my God Quatre est complice d'un viol ! Mamaaaan…

- Hn. C'est le meilleur ami de ce…Trowa, c'est ça ?

Duo fronça un sourcil, perplexe. _Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir celui-là ?_

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Et tu lui fais confiance ? A cet homme.

- Evidemment ! Tu crois vraiment que je lui aurais confié mon Quatchou comme ça sinon ? Non mais quelle question j'te jure ! On se réveille ! On parle de mon meilleur ami et de mon frère de bac à sable !

- Alors vas-y.

- Hein ?

- S'il est digne de confiance, tu penses vraiment qu'il te ferait courir un risque ? Et puis, si tu y vas, tu pourras dire à ce type qu'il ne t'intéresse pas. Au lieu de le fuir.

- Je fuis pas d'abord ! On appelle ça de l'esquive diplomatique et stratégique.

Iceman haussa les sourcils, mi-sceptique mi-menaçant. L'américain lui fit la grimace.

- Même pas peur. Bon, bon, d'accord, je vais y aller… Et si jamais il me colle trop, ma relation avec Hilde n'aura pas été inutile et je jure que ce type finira dans une boîte en carton ! S'il le faut, je demande à Wuffinou de me prêter son sabre avant d'y aller, comme ça je prends aucun risque ! Bon, ok, faudra juste dire à Quatre et Trowa de s'écarter, on ne sait jamais, j'ai jamais utilisé un joujou comme ça mais avec un peu de bonne volonté on…

Duo se perdit encore une fois dans un de ses monologues interminables, sans remarquer la petite lueur amusée qui dansait dans les yeux de celui qui lui faisait face.

* * *

Une voiture se gara devant un immeuble. Jusque là, rien d'inhabituel pour les habitants de ce quartier. Un homme, brun aux yeux verts, en descendit, suivi d'un ange blond. Toujours normal. Mais quand ils ouvrirent la portière arrière…

- !!!!!!!

- Duo, arrête de faire le bébé ! Tu étais d'accord !

- OUI MAIS VEUX PLUS Y ALLER !!!

Quatre poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- JUNIOR !

Duo, accroché de toutes ses forces à l'appui-tête devant lui, déglutit nerveusement. Quand son ami l'appelait comme ça, c'était qu'il était vraiment, _vraiment,_ en colère. Tournant légèrement la tête, il avança sa lèvre inférieure en une moue tremblante de chiot battu.

- Mais… mais… Quaaaaaat…

- Non ! Maintenant, tu sors de cette voiture, tu te comportes comme un homme et tu viens avec nous ! Hors de question que tu nous gâches cette soirée !

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, Quatre l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira hors de la voiture. Mine de rien, il avait de la force, le blondinet… Duo poussa un pur cri d'agonie lorsque Trowa, mort de rire, claqua la portière et verrouilla sa voiture. Ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour le traîner jusqu'au troisième étage. Quatre avait fermement ceinturé son ami tandis que son petit-ami ne lâchait pas sa chemise et Duo s'agrippait à tout ce qui passait à portée de sa main (rampe, poignée, boîte aux lettres, cheveux de la voisine…). Après vingt bonnes minutes de bataille acharnée, Trowa finit par sonner à une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- 'Lut 'Ro, désolé pour le retard mais…

- NAAAAN !!! ESPECE DE TORTIONNAIRE !!! LACHE-MWAAAAA !!!

- … on a eu un léger contretemps…

- PITIEEEEE ! PAS ÇAAAA !!! JE LE MERITE PAAAAAS !!!

- Hn.

Sur le coup, Duo s'immobilisa. _Oh non. Je rêve. _Il aurait reconnu ces "hn" n'importe où… Stupéfait, il se retourna brusquement, manquant par la même occasion d'assommer Quatre dans le mouvement.

- Iceman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le métis, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, eut un large sourire moqueur, ses yeux bleus pétillants, mais ne répondit pas. L'américain lui déglutit un peu plus nerveusement.

- Oh… Fais-moi peur.

Le sourire s'élargit encore plus.

- Je suis chez moi.

Duo pâlit et répéta d'une voix blanche :

- Fais-moi peur…

- Heero Yuy, pour te servir, Duo.

Le jeune homme se figea, à tel point que Quatre, inquiet, agita sa main devant son visage pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie. On ne savait jamais, il aurait été capable de claquer uniquement pour les embêter un peu plus… Sans rien dire, Duo fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une pièce de 2€ qu'il tendit à Heero. Celui-ci l'attrapa avec un rictus amusé, non sans effleurer la paume de sa main. Il sourit un peu plus lorsqu'il le sentit frissonner à la légère caresse.

- J'ai réussi.

- Mouais… T'as triché surtout ! 'Spèce de terroriste. En attendant, désolé, Trowa, mais j'ai bien peur que tu te retrouves sans occupation le soir. Quaaaaaatre, mon lapinou bien-aimé, viens un peu par là…

- Euh… Ecoute, Duo, tu me l'as dit toi-même… Heero a "menacé de mort tous ceux qu'il connaît pour ne pas qu'ils te disent qui il est", non ? C'est pas ma faute, je te jure, je voulais te le dire mais lui il voulait te connaître d'abord et puis…

Leur hôte mit un terme aux explications de plus en plus embrouillées de Quatre en attrapant Duo par sa natte et le tirant à l'intérieur.

- Baka. Le repas va refroidir si tu continues à trainasser.

- Maieuh Hee-chan, pas la natte ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Des sashimis.

L'américain écarquilla les yeux et passa distraitement la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Miam ! Tu marques des points là, je vais peut-être te pardonner… Attention, question cruciale maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au dessert ?

Heero sourit et, glissant sa main derrière sa nuque, approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Son souffle chaud le fit frissonner une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il lui murmura :

- Toi.

Duo eut un large sourire. _Bonne réponse, Iceman._

- Même pas peur.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.


End file.
